Be Mine Forever
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Will Elmont manage to find the love he is looking for in "The Forest of Love"? Elmont/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello everyone! I'm striking back again. ^^ This time with a JtGS story. I hope you will like it. I'll like to thank you SerendipityAEY and Jedi Kay-Kenobi for the helping me. Without you guys' JtGS stories this story will have never been borned. :D Please check out their stories as well. _

_Please review and give me suggetions, I'll really appreciate it. :) _

* * *

**Be Mine Forever**

**Chapter 1**

_She is just so beautiful. _Elmont thought, sitting by his writing desk. _But she is a princess and I'm just a royal guard, what right should I have to have her in my life? _The sun was shining outside, he could see his men training on the backyard, his men and his friends. He would like to join them, but he knew that he couldn't concentrate because of her, the thought of her ran back and forward in his mind, it felt like he would go crazy at any time. _And I don't even know if she likes me. If she does, will her father give us permission to be together? _Elmont sighed, now flicking with his quill. _Most likely not._

* * *

Aceragord, a kingdom that was full of spirits and happiness, a kingdom that shone like a star – the lightest star in the sky. It is located northeast of Cloister and it is surrounded by huge trees and green grass. At the left side of the kingdom there is a forest, it was called for "The forest of Love". It got the name because a lot of people from the kingdom got in love in that forest, the love they got was an everlasting relationship.

Alesea was packing her stuff when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," Alesea said with her soft and cheerful voice.

She has been waiting for this day for a very long, very long time. It was the first time she was allowed to travel outside of the kingdom together with her father. _What was the name of the kingdom that we were traveling to? Oh...yes! It was Cloister! _She has only heard about the kingdom from other people, and the things she heard was only positive. _Let's just hope that it will be as good as they sa__id__. _

"It is good that you have already started to pack, Alesea," a man's voice said.

"Oh, father! You have to stop scaring me like that," Alesea said, a bit frighten about her father came into her room without she even noticed about it.

"Did I scare you, my dear? But I thought I heard you say I could come in," king Rawling said.

"I did?" She asked.

"Alesea..." King Rawling sighed. "You are thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"Who? I don't know what you are talking about, father," Alesea said, trying to change the subject.

"The captain, of course!"

"Which captain? I know some many captains."

"Alesea! Stop playing around," king Rawling said, raising his left eyebrow. "I mean captain Elmont of the royal guards of Cloister, of course."

"Captain Elmont?" Alesea asked, trying to act like she didn't know what her father was talking about. But she knew she failed, she felt her chin was getting warmer and warmer. She was starting to flush.

"You are a terrible actor, Alesea," king Rawling teased.

"I..." Before she finished the sentence, Alesea turned away. "I don't know what you are talking about, father."

"Well, if you insist. I can't push you to talk about something that you don't want to talk about," king Rawling said, smiling. "I will leave you alone then, so that you can finish up with your packing."

Then she heard the sound of the door closed behind her. She could feel that her heart was beating faster and faster, her body heat was rising. _Calm down, Alesea. C__al__m down! _But it was easier said than done. It was indeed a long time ago they had seen each other again and Alesea has been wondering all the time how he looked like and how he was doing. She could never forget when they met each other for the first time, it felt like it was love at first sight. But they never got to know each other better, they only caught each others eye contact for a second, nothing more. But Alesea felt something inside her moved when she caught his eyes, those intense blue eyes. She never dared to seek further into the something, she was afraid for it would go the wrong way. She wasn't sure. She was confused by the feeling. It felt good, but it also felt odd.

_tbc..._

* * *

_AN: I'm writing chapter two right now, no need for panic. :) _- Siri-Wan


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Did you ever wonder how Alesea and Elmont meet? Well, thank god that I managed to talk Elmont around so he could tell me. So here it is, the flashback will posted in two parts. One everybody-there-part and one Alesea and Elmont part. I hope you like it, please review! _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The sun was shining over the skies of Aceragord, people was doing their common works in the market. It was just another ordinary day, except for the royal families. They were getting visit. A visit they have been waiting for months._

"_Is everything ready? Is everything in place?" king Rawling asked his servants, with a tone that sounded a bit stressed._

"_Yes, Sire. Everything is in place and ready," the servants answered in unison._

"_Father, you need to relax. All are under very well control," a female voice was heard around the room, and everyone turned around and bowed to the woman that entered the room._

"_Alesea! Thank the Lord you are here! I need your help, right now!" It wasn't difficult to see that the stress was going to take the king over the end, very soon. "Oh God, I can't take the stress any more..."_

"_With what, father? Everything is done," Alesea said, still calm. "And father, relax. It is going to be okay."_

"_We need flowers... at both sides of the main door."_

"_It has been taken care of, father. What you need now, is a cup of water and to relax," while saying that, Alesea guided her father to the throne. "Can you bring me a cup of water, Elenora?"_

"_Of course, milady," the servant that was called Elenora answered, then she bowed and hurried out to the kitchen._

"_How can I relax when King Brahmwell will be arriving shortly, my dear Alesea?" It was now more clear to everyone that the King was really on his way to be taken over by the stress._

"_I'm sure that the meeting will not be any problem, father," Alesea said._

"_I really hope so. The meeting is really important for our kingdom's future," fortunately the King's face is starting to get its colour back again. _

"_My lord, my lord!" A young knight came running into the throne room._

"_What is it?"_

"_King Brahmwell and his men has arrived."_

"_Oh, dear! They arrived sooner than it was expected...what are you waiting for? Bring them in!" It was clearly that King Rawling was stressing again._

"_Yes, Sire," the knight said, took a few steps backwards before turning around and ran out._

_After a few minutes, the sound of many footsteps could be heard in the corridor. And as the steps came closer and closer, a man, with grey bear and well dressed, appeared in the doorway._

"_Ah, King Brahmwell! It is so nice to finally meet you," King Rawling said loud and clear, now stood up from the throne and walking down the path to great his new guests._

"_It is nice to meet you too, King Rawling."_

"_I hope that you had a pleasant trip to Aceragord."_

"_I did. You have a very beautiful kingdom, indeed. Just as the legend said."_

"_You are too kind, King Bahmwell. Now, this way please. We have many things to attend to," King Rawling said, smiling and showing his guests the way to the meeting room._

"_My Lord?" A masculine voice was sounded in the throne room._

"_Yes, Elmont?" King Brahmwell turned around to face the captain of the king's guard._

"_If there isn't need of me, I will like to explore the kingdom a bit," Elmont said, holding the hilt of his sword._

"_Of course, Elmont. It has been a long day for you. Go and have some fun with your men," King Brahmwell said, clapping the captain's left shoulder and smiling._

"_Thank you, Sire," Elmont said. After taking a slight bow, he made his way for the door._

"_Ehm, Alesea? Maybe you can show captain Elmont around. If it isn't trouble for the captain," King Rawling said, turning to his daughter._

"_That shouldn't be any trouble, my Lord," the captain answered._

"_Well, if it is okay for the captain, it is okay for me, farther. It is nice weather after all," Alesea was surely happy about the idea, it was definitely clear._

"_Your daughter will be in good hand, my Lord," Elmont said with a sincere voice._

"_I have no doubt about it, captain Elmont."_

* * *

A knock on the door woke Elmont up from his daydreams. "Come in." 

"Is everything all right, captain?" A man stepped into the room.

Elmont turned around to face one of his best friends and one of his best men. "Yes, everything is okay, Crawe. Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just that it is nice weather, and everybody is wondering why the captain isn't outside and train with his men."

"Oh...I...eh...have some personal things I had to attend to. Just tell them I'll join them shortly," Elmont said, trying to hide his emotion in the best way he could.

"Very well, Elmont. I'll tell them that," the knight called Crawe smiled.

"Thank you, Crawe."

_I have to hold my emotion in check, if Crawe and the rest of the guards know about it they will guffaw..._

Putting his armour on, he couldn't help but to think about her again. _No, not again! Concentrate Elmont, concentrate! _He scrubbed his hand over his face and stubbled jaw.

With his emotion in check and armour on, captain John Elmont walked out of his room...

_tbc...  
_

* * *

_AN: Well, as many of you saw, Elmont got a name. I had to thank you SerendipityAEY for letting me borrow it. :) I'm trying to work on chapter three, and soon we may get a kiss as well. :) Stay in touch. - Obi-Ewan K._


End file.
